The Bad Girl's Club
by Da Baddest King
Summary: What happen's when six Bad Girl's live in a house for a period of time? Time starts cracking them down and jelousy, betrayal, sex, the hair pulling and fist fights come out to play. In the end, they will show everyone the true defenition of Bad Girl's.


**A/N: Sooooooooo guess what? I'M BACK! =D Its been months and many difficulties but i think I made the right decision...this will be my last story on FanFiction. My other stories "Obsessed" and "Confessions of a Video Vixen" I'm not sure where that's going to go but here's my new story, all rights to this idea goes out to Oxygen's idea of the show...Enjoy[;**

**

* * *

****_The Bad Girls Club: _****_Welcome Bitches_**

The bright yellow sun shined over the town of Konoha, awaiting what was going to get ready to happen trough the passing of the day. The large house stood on top of a large hill, more of a mansion with the words "The Bad Girls Club" attached to the ceiling in bright pink letters. As the sun began to lower a bit, the birds in the large driveway began flying away as they sensed the approach of the long white limo making its way inside with the Bad Girls Club logo attached to the door, the first out of six bad girls to arrive at the house.

_"Wow, this is beutiful. I cant belive I'm going to live here"_The blue eyed female smiled as she looked up at the tall mansion standing before her as she opened the limos door and stepped her expensive blue sandals to the concrete floor, matching blue jeans with a plain white t-shirt. Hinata's hair waved in the air as the slight wind hit her warm summer body, _"Lets take a look inside" _

_"Wow, this is so amazing" _Hinata couldn't believe she was actually casted on the hit show, but reality hit her when she felt the doorknob turn and she stepped into the warm house that was shining with a diamond chandelier in the center of the entrance where there was a wide staircase to the high second floor. Cases of different expensive shoe ear were attached to the large pink and white walls with the hard waxed floor with the lights above on the chandelier beaming down on it. Hinata made her way forward to where she came in contact with a large living room with many different black leather couches and just as rich as the mansion looks from the outside. The kitchen sparkled with every bit of kitchen tools someone would want, from the shine of the refrigerator to the twinkle at the edges on the knives. The house was something Hinata just could never picture stepping onto before.

_"All I know is, if a bitch get's smart with me, fists are flying. Is that simple, were bad girls, hence the name The Bad Girls Club. I'm not here to be nice, if anything just to show these girls-" One of the six bad girl's thought as her limo drove to their destination, her ring that read "Fuck You" drew the attention of the sun as it reflected off it, "Who's the real bad bitch in the house."_

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" The second female to arrive at the house announced as she put her stuffed bag of clothing on the floor and ran to where she heard movement. The females two pony tails at the opposite ends of her head bounced as she ran into the kitchen where she saw the beautiful creamy blue haired girl having a shot of tequila. "Hello! My names TenTen, are we the only two here so far?" TenTen walked over to Hinata, dragging her long black boots up to her knees, wearing a white mini-skirt with a matching black strapless shirt.

"My names Hinata, nice to meet you." Hinata smiled, sparkling her pearl whites over to TenTen who exchanged a handshake. She accepted and both embraced into a small hug. "So far, were the only two to arrive that I know of, but since were here, lets have a shot!" Hinata waved at TenTen who was already snatching up a shot glass from the rich wood cabinets.

"Where are you sleeping?" TenTen asked, curious while downing the small drink of tequila. She observed Hinata and a strange vibe inside TenTen told her that she was trustworthy. But in this house, trust was a rule no one was going to obay. "Maybe we should be roommates." TenTen smiled at Hinata, walking over to the entrance of the house to get her stuffed bag.

"That would be fine, my room is right there next to the phone room. Look, we get to use the phone privately in here" Hinata raised her eyebrows as she showed Tenten the glass room with a furry pink couch in the center of it with a telphone attached to a night stand next to it. "Put your bag on the other bed" Hinata ordered as she organized her clothes, shoes and accessories in the large two way closet in the big room for the two girls.

"I think I'm going to like you Hinata, you have amazing taste in clothing" Tenten admired the stile Hinata was wearing, the typical innocent girl next door look. "Do you hear that?" Tenten placed her glass shot down on the marble cabinet and both girls ran over to the entrance of the house, anticipating who they were going to meet.

"Karin is my name, nice to meet both of you." Karin, a redhead female with glasses gleaming with light reflecting of the chandelier, the sun was disappearing behind the horizon. Karin, unlike the two other girls, had a different sense of style. She wore black jeans with plain purple shoes and a poker design pink shirt, it had looked as if she was s geeky fan girl of a celebrity. "Um, so where do I put my stuff?" Karin asked, the akward silince making all three of them uncomfortable.

"I'm gussing theirs more rooms upstairs, theirs only two rooms down here." Tenten pointed up at the stairs, with a blank expression on her face, Karin walked up the steps slowly turning her head in all directions to admire the fine decor. "Weird girl already, this is _not _the _Weird Girls Club_" Tenten added as Karin was away from earshot, she walked back into her room and Hinata walked right behind her, feeling sorry for Karin already.

The night was wrapping the sun with its clutches, as it read _9:34p.m._on the clock above the stairs. Karin had walked up the steps of her new home, making a left and looking into what was going to be her room. Karin saw that their were two beds in the room similar to downstairs, the beds big, two windows and fine closet and dresser space. "Their better be good choices unlike the two downstairs" Karin rolled her eye's at the thought of Hinata and Tenten.

"Let the party begin!" The three girls scattered around the mansion heard someone yell at the entrance of the house, Tenten and Hinata jumped over their luggage they were unpacking and saw something they haven't seen in each other or Karin, "Hi, my names Temari. Wheres the beer?" Temari, surprisingly having her short light brown hair down her neck wearing a tight fitted white dress, white stilettos and a pearl necklace around her neck. Karin watched in disgust above the room in the balcony.

"She's not the only one arriving, I'm Ino." The innocent blond blushed as she appeared behind Temari wearing a similar outfit as Temari but in a dark purple with two inch black pumps. Temari embraced her into a hug and each girl smiled and exchanged hugs with themselves while Karin watched on and walked back into her room.

"Ino, I'm Hinata and this is Tenten. Its nice to meet you" Hinata replied in her school girl voice, "Let me take your bag" Hinata ordered, Temari seeing the vulnerable side of the blue eyed girl already. Ino looked on at the house in awe as the four girls made there way to the second floor of the house where two rooms were. One with a single bed that Hinata gladly put Ino's bag on and the other with the mysterious Karin. "This is-"

"Karin" Karin interrupted the introduction, "Nice to meet both of you. Your free to take that bed if you choose" Karin added, secretly hoping Ino had made her decision in the other room. Once again, the awkward silence echoed around the room, Temari broke the ice.

"I have a idea, since their are five of us, were missing one more girl. Lets have a little initiation for the new girl shall we?" Temari winked at the girls as she made her way to the last free bed in the house in Karin's room, grabbed the sheets with two strong grips and and lifted the sheets and threw them on the floor. Kicking the mattress to the floor as well. "This is the Bad Girls House, I'm a bad girl" Temari and the other girls laughed besides Karin who looked on at the cruel action.

"I have a idea, lets go to a club! I'm in a party mood and want to move around a bit" Ino blushed at her coment and chuckled while giving Tenten and Temari a high five. Hinata just grabbed both her hands together and looked down. "Whats wrong Hinata? Your coming along with us right?" Ino asked, noticing Hinata's look.

"I think I'll stay as well. I'm not really a party girl to be honest with you." Karin turned her back on the four girls and continued unpacking her items she had bought for the experience. "Have fun though" Karin ended the silence as the girls made their way downstairs.

"Ino, can I have a word with you?" Hinata asked Ino privately as she took her into the hallway near the stairs while Temari and Tenten continued to dance on each other around the house, pumping up their excitement for the night. "I'm not really a party girl either, maybe just not yet. Is it okay if i skip out in this one night?" Hinata asked, a blush of red coming intact with her creamy white cheeks.

Ino smiled at the cute question, "Of course you can Hinata, I'll just tell the girls you have to do something here. Call your mom or something, you know." Ino replied back as Hinata gave her a gentle hug. "Unlike Karin, she's weird already. Bitch" Ino shook her head in pride as she had chosen the right room to stay in to sleep in.

As the night became older, the girls began to head out for the night, a typical night in the Bad Girls House. Hinata began to arrange her clothes in her dressers and closet, watching as her roommate continued begging her to come along with the four of them. "Please Hinata, lets go! You can dance with me, I doubt their would be any cute guys" Tenten announced, lying at the blue haired girl to convince her.

"You guys ready? The limos here!" A almost drunk, Temari yelled trough the halls of the house as she leaned in Tenten's room, "You look nice" Temari spotted Tenten's outfit with closer eyes, getting a good look on the golden chain around her neck. "Hinata, Ino said your not coming with us. Why? Don't be like that _weird _girl upstairs!" Temari yelled loud enough for Karin to bite her lip from coming down the steps and making something out of her words.

"Shh Temari, you want to start a fight on the first night already?" Ino walked up behind her whispering, glancing upstairs to see of Karin's eye's were plotting her actions. "Hinata said she's staying for the night, the next time shes coming. Right Hinata?" Ino winked at the innocent female. "Can you guys give me a minute alone with Hinata? Just meet me in the limo, I'm coming." Ino waved the two other girls away and both walked out the room without another word.

"Now, promise me you'll come out with us the next time we go out." Ino smiled at Hinata, stepping closer into the room, almost two feet away from Hinata. The blue eyed female nodded at the platinum blond who smiled at her and took her hands into hers, "I wish I was your roommate, you seem so trustworthy. By the way, I love your hair." Ino chuckled as she put her arms around Hinata, "I'll have fun for both of us tonight, you owe me a dance." Ino removed her arms off her and placed her soft light pink lips on Hinata's cheeks, "See ya" Ino winked and walked out the room, leaving Hinata speechless and confused.

"I guess its just the three of us, who wants some?" Temari said loudly in the large space inside the long white limo, popping a cork off a glass bottle of whine, pouring it into Tenten and Ino's cups. "This limo is so nice, I never once thought I would be riding in one. Lets toast for the baddest bitches in the house!" Temari chuckled, all three raising their glasses in the air and hitting the glasses softly.

"What you two think of that girl Karin? Wierd eh?" Tenten asked, shaking her head in mystery. "Her hair is nic-"

"Fuck her, fuck her and whoever the new girl is. I have a feeling I'm just not going to like her, whoever she is. I know I'm just not going to get along with her." Temari felt a strange vibe, something building inside her. A vibe that was going to explode later on inside her. _I know I'm just not going to get along with her._

_Two Hours Later..._

"I've seen better." She announced as if the house could hear her thoughts as her pink high heels clicked clacked against the pavement of the driveway. The black limo slowly drove off into the mist of the night. "This should be fun" The pink haired female slipped her pink bangs away from her left eye, letting her straight pink locks hang to her neck. The tight pink office type skirt showed off the curves of the last bad girl to arrive at the mansion. Her long white sleeve shirt came to her elbows, also exposing her belly button ring that shined with the matching pink diamond.

"I'm hereeee bitches!" The devious vixen entered the mansion, holding good grip on her pink and white shoulder bag containing her valuable possessions. "Lets who who we got" The female walked over to where she believed she heard something bubbling. "Who's-" She creeped up to two glass doors leading to the outside of the house, a large pool filled with floating toys and a jacuzzi connected right next to it bubbling with water as the not-so-innocent girl masterbated in the bubbling water, moving her head up and down as her fingers went deeper in her womanhood, enjoying every pleasure from the tips.

"I see we have a little freak" The pink haired female smiled at the scene, coming up with a idea to startle her and embarrass the horny Hinata. "Oops!" She accidentally smashed one of the square glass plated on the door with the heel of her stilettos, slamming the window into little pieces and making Hinata jump out her skin. The devious female quickly moved away from the view and made her way up the stairs where she heard movement.

"Lets see what's up here." She made her way up the stairs, slowly taking a step by step until she looked to her left to find Karin unpacking her last bit of clothing she had. "And who are you?" She walked into the room, giving out a sincear smile that was really full of evil. Karin jumped, looking at the glossy barbie in front of her from head to toe, she had been impressed.

"My names Karin-"

"Uh, I don't do handshakes. The names Sakura though" Sakura interrupted Karin's greeting with rudeness, she looked to the poor excuse that was called a _bed_. "And who's bed is this? This belongs to me?" Sakura's eyebrows became high in anger, "Who did this?" Sakura demanded, raising her voice at Karin who jumped in fear.

"It was one of the other girls, her name is Temari." Karin surprisingly shook, Sakura walked over to the mess and looked at it in disgust before walking back over in front of Karin.

"What room is she in? I'll show her a good welcome if that's what she wants" Sakura followed Karin who lead her down stairs into Temari's bedroom next to the living room. "Thank you, you can leave" Sakura ordered as Karin rolled her eye's at the rude comment and headed out the door. "We'll see who's bad in this house _Temari_" Sakura set her bag on a dresser and headed in the kitchen where she looked inside the steel refrigerator to find a bottle of ketchup. "A bitch already starting shit" Sakura opened up the bottle of ketchup and poured it all over the sheets and blankets, using the knife she had also bought from the kitchen she ripped open the two pillows and millions of feathers flew in the air as she threw them to the ground. _"We'll see who's the baddest bitch in this house."_

"That was to funny! You saw how that guy kept looking at us? Tenten slapped him in the face for the nasty comment he whispered in my ear." Ino laughed loudly as the three girls came home to a night of dancing. "Temari, I didn't know you knew how to dance like that. You made that cute blond boy hard" Ino burst into more laughter, all three girls a bit drunk but sober enough to know what was going on and what they saw.

"What the hell is this?" Temari's laughter quickly came to a halt when she saw her clothes and shoe wear all over the hallway leading to the living room and her room. "Who did this? I know it better not have been that bitch Karin!" Temari ran up the steps barely tripping on the stilettos she wore. "Karin, who the fuck did that down stairs? Was that you?" Temari yelled at Karin who was laying on her bed reading her book, "Answer me!" Temari walked over to Karin who completely ignored her and slapped the book out her hands.

"Hellloooooooo!" Sakura's voice traveled around the mansion, getting Temari's attention. _"That should get her attention"_Sakura chuckled as she was in the living room sitting on a rolling chair that could fit two. Temari stormed down the steps of the house and followed the sound of Sakura's voice, searching for her everywhere with Ino and Tenten behind her trying to calm her down. Karin stood up from her bed and picked her book up, but by the time Temari had exited her room the book had been ripped by a couple of pages.

"And who the fuck are you to be throwing my shit around like garbage bitch?" Temari yelled at Sakura who slowly turned around in the spinning chair and chuckled to herself at how her action had worked. She had caused trouble on the right person. "Well, answer me!" Temari demanded while Ino grabbed her arm and Tenten warned Hinata who was coming into the living room with a bathrobe around her wet body.

"The name's Sakura-" Sakura's smile was from ear to ear, "-Bitch. And I should ask you the same question. Why would you throw all the bed sheets and even the mattress around knowing that was the last bed? I think were pretty even if you ask me" Sakura chuckled as she stood up and noticed Karin standing behind Hinata, wondering if she was here for the action as well. "If you don't mind, I'm going to get changed." Sakura tried to walk around Temari but the brown headed warrior stepped in front of her and pushed her back a inch, Sakura catching her balance on her heels smiled at the floor and headed to the stairs of the house to fix the mess Temari had started.

"Temari stop-" Tenten shouted before she saw the red haired female leashed out next to them and sped up to Temari who was heading to give Sakura a warning. As Sakura was heading up the first step of the stairs she felt Temari's hand touch her shoulder but as soon as she turned around to face her, Karin grabbed a grip of Temari's short brown hair and threw a fist at Temari's face. As Karins fist landed on Temari's right cheek, Sakura and the rest of the girls knew what was about to happen. Sakura dropped her purse to the ground and prepared for what was about to go down, it was on from this moment on.

* * *

**And that's that! W.O.W.! Six Bad Girls in one house, how long will they be able to last? Will they stay? Will they go? What do you think of the first episode of this new "show"? =] I'm sorry if i happen to lose my touch of writing, its been a while but i will get better if anything has changed. So lets recap, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Karin, Temari and Sakura all in one house? What do you think of each of their personalities? What do you think will happen later on or the next chapter? Please give me all your thoughts, and opinions, they just may end up in the story! REVIEW! =]**


End file.
